Tony Crynight Universe (film)
Tony Crynight Universe is a hand-drawn animated adventure buddy-comedy family film based on the videos made by the YouTuber himself. The film is animated by him, and will be written by Frank Limon. Summary Wolfy is a nine year old dog-wolf who lives in San Gregory, California. He has many friends, a caring brother, and a nice place to call home. But when a demon tyrant named Klingon develops a conspiracy of universe domination, things take a darker turn for the worse. Now, with Wolfy all alone, he will need the help he needs to set things back to its original state with the help of some new friends, in contrast of reuniting with his old friends. Together, they will stop the demon and his army before it’s too late by the reveal of a worse archenemy that works for him. Cast Heroes * Wolfy Chuck * Foxer Chuck * Winter Chuck * Emilia Chuck * Samantha Jeremiah * Felicity Sanders * Licorice * Bubble Gum * Crocs Side Characters * Spray Dog * Boston Mizzen * Saguaro * Angelica * Popper The Fazbear Crew * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Toy Freddy * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica * Mangle * Springtrap * Funtime Foxy Villains * Raccoon Squad * Bishops of Cortez * Klingon * Henry * Deadfalls * Clinging Demons * Tyrants of Romania * Tommy Other Characters * News Guy * Poison Rats * The Arizona Lizards * Rainbow Eagle * Rainbow Seagulls Backstory Many years ago, Winter Chuck was a proud soccer ball player. In the finals of the annual San Gregory Soccer Ball Tournament Championship, he and his team, The Yuri Brawlers, win the final game against their rivals The Broad Crashers. With a celebration, Winter Chuck falls in love with Candy Emilia. A beautiful female cat his age, making this moment love at first sight. And a couple of months later, the two got married and lived with two children: Foxer Chuck, nicknamed Ace, and Dogwolf Chuck, nicknamed primarily Greg and secondarily Wolfy. Since then, it was wonderful. But after the mysterious death of Winter and Emilia, Wolfy and Foxer lived with their grandfather and mentor Mizzen. And so, with the two kids being grown into mature ones, lived on their own in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Parlour. Production Beginnings On August 21st of 2016, the idea for a movie based on the videos by Tony Crynight was brainstormed by Frank Limon when he was “looking for some inspiration”. That inspiration was listening to some music that fits into the story, taking a look on Tony’s artwork for more of that, and thus, the idea was born, “right out of the oven”. The following day, August 22nd 2016, the backstory for the movie was developed with fresh creativity. Sequel As of August 24th of 2016, an idea for a sequel to Tony Crynight Universe has been already brainstormed under the title of [[Tony Crynight Circus (film)|''Tony Crynight Circus'']]. Category:TheSuperFrank225 Category:YouTube Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Tony Crynight Category:Feature film Category:2D animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Animated Films Category:Adventure Category:Buddy films Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Family films